Here For You
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are dateing, Sakura cheat's on him what happen's when Sasuke find's out? SasuNaru Lemon. BoyXBoy you have been warnedSakura bashing also.


**Diaclaimer: **Yeah, i dont own Naruto. If i did it would not be on a channel for kids XD

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the roof of his apartment and watched the people runing around, talking and playing with there friend's and loved one's. He often wondered what it would be like to have someone to love and call '_his own_'. Not that he wasn't in love, actually he had been in love for quite some time that wasn't the problem, the problem was to whom he was in love with.

Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend, rival, and the one he had loved for as long as he could remember. You'd think it wouldn't be so hard right? well Naruto was straight and he had a girl friend who he had been with since he was 14.

Sakura Haruno aka Naruto's girlfriend, boy did Sasuke loathe_(1)_ her not only did she have a huge crush on Sasuke she was currently dating the only person Sasuke had ever loved. But what pissed him off the most was he suspected she was cheating on him but he couldn't tell Naruto because he probably wouldn't believe him.

He didn't realize how long he had been out side and it was starting to get dark so he stood up and headed inside. He plopped down on his couch and grabbed the remote and started flipping channels. He sighed when he couldn't find anything remotely interesting to watch so he left it on Inuyasha. After watching it for a bit he realized that one of the main characters had a similar problem like his own. She was in love with her friend who didn't seem to notice her like that. He got so caught up in watching it he almost didn't hear the knock on the door. Getting up he walked over and opened the door. There in front of him was Naruto soaking wet and tear stained cheeks looking at him like a puppy who had just lost it's family.

"Naruto? what's wrong?"

The boy only shook his head tears falling freely. Sasuke moved aside and motioned for the boy to come in, which he did. Sasuke left him there for a moment and went to fetch him some dry clothes so he wouldn't get sick, when he came back Naruto hadn't moved an inch.

"Naruto..come on let's get you out of those clothes"

He noded and Sasuke lead him into his room and grabbed the clothes he had got for the boy. He handed Naruto a towel and the clothes and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. A few moment's later Naruto walked back into the living room and sat down by Sasuke who was silently thinking on the couch. He still didn't say anything just sat there a blank look on his face Sasuke looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder causing Naruto to face him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Still no answer so he decided to give up, Naruto would tell him when he was ready. He got up and went into the kitchen, it was about dinner time and he was hungry and was sure Naruto would be to. He made some Yakisoba _(2)_ and rice balls and sat the food at the table. He then walked into the living room only to see that Naruto still hadn't moved he shook his head and walked over to him.

"Come on..i made us some dinner"

The blonde only noded and followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They ate silently neither of them saying a word, and once they were done eating Sasuke cleared the table and began cleaning up to his surprise the silence was broken.

"Th..thanks"

"For what?"

The blonde stood up and walked over to help him put away the now clean dishes.

"For, the clothes, and cooking and..not yelling at me for getting your floor wet"

Sasuke smiled slightly "Don't worry about it"

He noded and they walked back into the living room and both sat down on the couch a little closer then before. For a while they sat in silence, Sasuke being the first to break it.

"You can stay..tonight if you want it's late and raining so no use in getting soaked again. Oh and you don't have to tell me..."

The blonde sighed and interrupted him.

"I..Sakura's cheating on me"

Silence again, Sasuke had a feeling that's what it was but didn't want to say anything incase that wasn't what it was.

"How..do you know?"

"I caught her, she didn't see me neither did the guy she was currently all over"

"I'm sorry Naruto"

he scooted closer to the blonde and hugged him, this slightly surprised Naruto but he shrugged it off and hugged him back tears once again falling freely down his cheeks and onto Sasuke's shirt. This only made Sasuke hold on to him tighter. After a while Naruto pulled away and rubbed his eye's he laughed lightly when he saw how wet he had made his friend's shirt.

"Sorry, bought' that"

"It's alright"

Naruto smiled slightly and grabbed the remote. "let's watch TV"

Sasuke noded and took the remote from him causing him to pout.

"I get to pick what we watch"

"Buttt Sasukeee i wanna pick"

"No, last time we ended up watching the Tyra banks show"

"Hmph! i like that show"

"No! were going to watch Inuyasha"

"In-u what-a?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned on the TV he wasn't sure why he liked Inuyasha but he did and by god he was not watching Tyra banks again. A little while later Naruto was laying down his head on Sasuke's lap facing the TV It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Normally this would cause _'problems' _for Sasuke but right now he was to busy plotting against Sakura to let those problem's sink in. _'hmm..i cant kill her..that's illegal, are raccoon's mean? __nah' that wouldn't work I'm sure it wouldn't be able to look at her face...hmm' _Just then he got an idea and he had a mischievous smirk on his face he picked up the sleeping blonde bridle style and carried him to his bed room and laid him down and covered him up. He then walked into the bath room gathered a few items from the cabinet and walked back into the living room. He put on his saddles and quietly opened and closed the door and left to Sakura's place if she was there he was sure he would have no problem convincing her to let him in and if she wasn't..he would just break in.

With the item's placed in his pocket's and him in front of her door he knocked twice and waited for her to answer the door if she was there. A few moment's later she answered the door the glare on her face turned into a giant smile when she realized who it was.

"Sasuke what bring's you here"

"uh..my shower's broken, so i was wondering if i could use your's"

"YES! i mean..sure come on in"

With that said she let him in and showed him to her bathroom gave him a towel and left. She being to stupid to wonder why he was at her house at 2 in the morning went in to her room and changed into something she figured would _'turn him on' _when he was done showering. While he was 'Showering' he got another idea and another smirk graced his lip's. He wet his hair so it looked like he had been showering and walked out of the bathroom. Only to be greeted by..we will call her 'It' trying to keep him self from gagging at her he forced a small smile on his lip's.

"Sasuke..don't you want to stay awhile and have a little..fun?"

"Fun?" he smirked.

"How about you come over to my place in about an hour..and we'll have some 'fun' "

She squealed and jumped up and down, Just before he headed back to his house he turned smirk still on his face.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke!!"

"You know that bubble gum shampoo you have?"

"Yes..."

"I think you should use it, I just love the way it smells"

With that said he left and she ran into her bathroom and took a shower making sure she used the bubblegum shampoo. Sasuke was not back at his apartment he took of his saddles and walked into his bed room to wake up the sleeping blonde. When he was about to shake him he froze the blonde was...moaning?

"Sasu..Ahhh Sasuke har..der.."

Naruto was dreaming about him? and moaning his name? he almost forgot about his plan when he heard a knock on the door.

"Eh' Just a minute"

He shook the blonde, even though he didn't want to..and woke him up.

"Huh? Sasuke? why did you wake me up?"

"Shh..Sakura's at the door"

"Wha?!?!"

Sasuke told him what he had done and was surprised that Naruto didn't hit him for doing it he didn't even yell at him, he just blinked and chuckled a bit. Another knock.

"Hold on!"

Sasuke yelled Naruto was still chuckling quietly.

"you did that for me?..because she hurt me?"

"well..i uh..yeah."

Naruto jumped on him and hugged him which caused Sasuke to blush but he hid it.

"Come on i wanna see if it worked"

With that he stood up and started walking to the door.

"Ay' wait..i have an Idea"

"Eh? what is it"

Naruto laughed quietly and told him what it was, this caused Sasuke to blush again but he noded and went to the door he opened it to reveal Sakura but instead of her normal pink hair it was a puke green color. Sasuke held back from laughing he waited for Naruto who moment's later walked out of the kitchen clad only in a pair of boxers holding a can of whip cream. Sasuke had to clutch his nose to stop it from bleeding, Sakura couldn't see him because the door was in her way.

"Oh Sasuke...I don't think i can lick this Whip cream off my self i need your help"

Naruto said now walking into Sakura's view she froze and looked at him. Sasuke smirked and walked over to the blonde and took the can of whip cream.

"I'd love to help you my little Naru"

Sakura glared and Naruto tried to hold back from laughing

at how stupid she looked.

"You..were..cheating on me with Sasuke!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip.

"And?..you were cheating on me with god know's who that guy was. oh and you came over here because you thought you'd get to be with Sasuke nu uh i don't think so don't even start with me about cheating."

She froze and looked at them, Naruto now had his arm around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke was doing his best not to blush. Naruto smirked and put his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him down and kissed him. Sakura's eye's got big and Sasuke was surprised by his action but kissed him back. Naruto then pulled away a slight blush on his face he looked at Sakura.

"See..that you will never get to do...by the way..It's Over! oh..and your hair..it's green"

That said he slammed the door in her face and turned back to a dazed Sasuke. He smirked and grabbed the can of whip cream from him.

"So..Sasuke wanna lick it off me?"

Still dazed from the kiss, he almost didn't hear what was said. That was until Naruto stripped out of the boxers and headed back to Sasuke's room.

"Ohhh Sasuke..I told you i cant lick this off my self i need you mmphh.."

He was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his. Sasuke pushed the Naked blonde against the wall and kissed him harder earning a moan from the boy he pulled his lips away and attached them to the blonde's neck. Naruto tilted his head to the side giving Sasuke permission to continue. (Like he would have been able to stop him anyway)

"wa..Wait."

Naruto managed to say. Sasuke stopped and looked at the blonde who was smirking.

"You...have to many clothes on.."

Sasuke smirked and pulled his t-shirt over his head and was fumbling with his belt buckle, Naruto swatted his hand away. "Let me help you"

With a smirk he pulled the belt off and threw it somewhere in the room, then he unbuttoned his Pants and slowly pulled them down along with his boxers Sasuke gasped as the cool air hit his growing erection he pulled Naruto back up and kissed him roughly pushing his tongue into his mouth and dueling with the blonde who wasn't protesting.

he then pushed

him towards the bed. once there Naruto fell on to it Sasuke on top of him still kissing him he grinded his hips against Naruto's causing there erection's to rub against each other. They pulled away for air and Sasuke wasted no time attaching his mouth to the blonde's neck sucking and nipping lightly causing soft moans to escape the blonde's mouth. Sasuke made his way down to Naruto's chest to his right nipple he licked it once causing a groan from the withering boy under him taking that as acceptance he put his mouth over his nipple and sucked on he this caused the blonde to entangle his hands in Sasuke's raven lock's pulling him closer to his chest. Naruto let out a dis-pleased groan when Sasuke pulled away from his nipple, only to give the left one the same treatment. Satisfied with his work he began kissing down the blonde's chest past his belly button and to his prize.

He kissed Naruto's thigh's avoiding the boy's erection for the moment Naruto jerked his hip's up word's and groaned.

"St..stop teasing"

he kissed his thigh again. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke..you know what i want!"

"why don't you tell me"

"Sasuke..Please" he pushed his hip's up again. Figuring he had teased him enough he took the tip of his erection in his mouth and sucked lightly. Naruto moaned and bucked his hip's upward causing Sasuke to take more of him into his mouth. He then held Naruto's hips down and took His member completely into his mouth deep throating him. Naruto entangled his hands in Sasuke's raven locks again and moaned loudly. He felt himself reaching his peak and Sasuke Sucked harder causing Naruto to cum in his mouth and he greatly drank it all up.

Naruto then pulled him up and into another kiss. He slid his tongue across Sasuke's bottom lip and Sasuke opened his mouth, there tongue's danced for what seemed like hours until they had to pull away for air. Naruto's erection was already springing back to life and Sasuke couldn't wait any longer.

"N..Naruto are you..are you sure you want to go any further?"

Naruto only noded and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lip's The ravenette then put three finger's up to his mouth.

"Suck"

Naruto complied and rolled his tongue over his fingers causing Sasuke to moan once he thought they were coated enough he pulled them put and lifted the blonde's legs up onto his shoulders. He then pushed one finger into Naruto's entrance and moved it around once the blonde was adjusted to it he added another finger and did a scissoring motion to help stretch him, he then added the third and last finger and moved them around causing Naruto to moan in pain and pleasure. He dug around searching for the spot that would make the blonde see star's.

"Ahhh Sasu.."

Bingo. He repeated his previous motion a few time's more delicious sounds came from the blondes mouth and he decided he was stretched enough. He removed his finger's much to Naruto's dismay and placed him self at his entrance. He kissed him on the lip's.

"This is going to hurt..but it'll get better i promise"

Naruto noded and Sasuke pushed the tip of his erection inside Naruto bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and tears stung his eye's. Sasuke kissed them all away and pushed him self all the way in and waited for the blond to adjust. After a while Naruto pushed his hip's to Sasuke's.

"Mmove"

That was all Sasuke needed he pulled himself almost all the way out and then thrust back in Naruto yelped softy a few time's a few thrust's later and all pain was forgotten.

Sasuke angled him self so he could search for Naruto's sweet spot. Hearing a loud moan almost scream from the boy he smirked and kept hitting that spot.

He grabbed Naruto's erection and pumped it in time with his thrust's. Naruto felt his climax approaching and thrust his hip's along with Sasuke's. Sasuke to felt his Climax approaching but held back he wanted Naruto to cum first.

A few thrust's later and the blond couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahhh SASU..KE"

He released his seed allover his and Sasuke's stomach his muscles tightened and Sasuke thrust once more and came moaning his lover's name. He waited a minute and pulled out and rolled over beside Naruto. Naruto snuggled closer to his lover and pulled Sasuke's arm around his waist.

"Wow.."

"I know."

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the back of the neck and sat up and cleaned them off with the sheet. They would need to be washed later... He then laid back down and pulled another cover over them and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist again.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"mm?"

"When will that green come out of Sakura's hair?"

"should only last a few hours.."

"Then her hair will be pink again?"

"no, it'll fall out"

That said Naruto started laughing and they heard screaming from a little way's away.

"OH MY GOD MY HAIR!!"

Naruto yawned and snuggled closer to his lover before he drifted off to sleep he whispered. "I love you Sasuke"

Sasuke blinked then smiled. "Love you to Dobe..Love you to"

Then they drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each other's arm's

* * *

**Me: **Happy?  
**Sasuke: **Yes, Next time though..can Sakura die?  
**Me: **Eh' we'll see.

**Naruto:**What happened to the whip cream?  
**Sasuke: **Oi'! i never did get to lick it off.

**Me:** Right...um i have no idea.

Wrote this in science, The teacher fell asleep O.O so i got bored then this popped into my head.  
) Review please. it would make me Hella Happy.

1-to dislike greatly and often with disgust or intolerance

2-Japanese Noodles with Sauce it's good actually..


End file.
